


Enacting Vengeance

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Zelena is imprisoned by Mr Gold and the imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season three after Zelena is captured and thrown in Jail, an alternate version of certain events.  Gold promised Bae he would avenge him and Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enacting Vengeance

"I’m gonna make you pay for everything you’ve done to me" he’d told her and he’d meant it with every fibre of his being. It would give him the greatest pleasure to take his revenge on Zelena and break her as she had broken him.

He would have done it there and then if it hadn’t been for Regina using that confounded dagger on him. But he would have his revenge all the same, the “heroes” had placed Zelena in a jail cell in the Sheriff's station, it was laughable there was no jail cell on earth that would keep her safe from him.

“Regina I didn’t expect you back so soon” Zelena said without looking around as he approached her cell.

“I don’t imagine you expected me at all dearie" he replied causing her to turn and face him. 

“What are you doing here?" she asked.

“What do you think" he answered sounding eerily calm considering the all the pent up emotions currently raging through him.

“You can’t kill me Rumple” she told him arrogantly remaining seated on her cot “I saw Regina take your dagger.”

“She gave it to Belle" he replied a smirk.

“She wants me dead” Zelena stated.

“No of course not" he told her.

“Well then you’ll have to do what she wishes" the witch said "if she has the dagger you have no choice."

"Yes" he murmured "IF she has the dagger, but she doesn’t" he told her revealing the dagger which he had been holding behind his back, “she only thinks she does.”

Zelena immediately leapt to her feet and pressed herself against the far wall of her cell in a vain attempt to put as much distance between herself and Rumplestiltskin as she could.

“You see my father taught me something" he said keeping a firm hold on the dagger “the only useful thing he passed on, a little slight of hand called follow the lady. Belle has a fake, this however he said brandishing the blade is quite real."

Then he was gone and a split second later he was standing inside the cell with her. 

“wait, wait" she begged him "I’m powerless now" she said holding up her hands "Regina’s got my pendant, my magic’s gone."

But her protests were fruitless as he advanced on her.

“I can’t hurt anyone" she shouted in vain.

“Oh but you already have hurt someone dearie, my son and I promised him that his death would be avenged and Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal."

He waved a hand and Zelena disappeared from the cell, he smirked and reappeared in his shop a few moments later. He walked through the curtain that lead to the back of the shop and to an ornate cabinet that he kept there. There was a box inside the cabinet which he had specially made and enchanted to store the dagger in, he placed the blade inside the box and then sealed it, locking the cabinet afterward and pocketing the key.

“What is that” Henry asked as Rumple entered the diner with Belle half an hour later. He looked out the window and saw the column of light that his grandson was looking at “that is from Zelena’s time portal” he informed the others.

He was relatively calm as he watched the others collectively rush to the Sheriff’s station.

“Zelena’s gone” he heard Charming tell Regina.

“What that’s impossible I locked her in that cell myself and you took away her necklace so she didn’t have the power to free herself” Emma said to Regina.

“She was here when I left her” Regina replied.

“Well if she escaped that would explain the time portal” Belle told them.

"Yes it would indeed, she must have had enough residual magic left to escape and return to Oz" Rumple supplied.

"Its fading" Hook told them as he entered the station.

“That settles it then" Rumple replied “the portal is closing because the witch is gone.”

"Well there’s nothing we can do about it now then is there" Regina murmured stalking out of the station with the others following.

“I’m going to head back to the library" Belle told her husband he nodded “I’m going to visit Bae, I’ll see you at home later” he said quietly.

He left for the station and walked in the direction of the graveyard, He climbed into the Cadillac which he'd deliberately left parked there near the gates and drove off towards the farmhouse where Zelena had held him prisoner.

He parked around the back of the house where the car wouldn't be seen and entered the house making his way down to the basement.

"Ah right where I sent you, good afternoon dearie" he said in greeting to Zelena who was sitting in the same cramped cage she had locked him in. He stood in front of the locked door.

"Tell me dearie you didn't really think I would let you get away with murdering my son did you?" he asked mockingly.

"The others will notice that I'm missing soon enough and start looking for me, especially Regina" the witch answered him.

"Oh I don't think so dearie, you see I activated your little time portal and made absolutely certain that they think you escaped and used the portal to return to Oz, so as far as they're all concerned your sitting pretty in your own home, so no they won't look for you" he said menacingly. 

"Oh and while I was at it I used your portal to go and have a little cup of tea and a chat with someone who is only too willing to help me make you pay for what you did, can you guess whom?" he taunted her.

"Come on down dearie" he called up the stairs and a few seconds later footsteps sounded on the floor above them crossing from the kitchen to the basement door but the door didn't open and the house was filled with an eerie silence.

The witch was puzzled until she heard a familiar voice speak from a darkened corner of the room "Guess who dearie" the voice said and then giggled shrilly and to her horror Zelena watched as the imp emerged from the shadows and stood shoulder to shoulder beside his human looking self.

"Well you wanted my undivided attention didn't you?" Gold said with a menacing smile "and now you shall have it."

"Twice over" the imp told her as he advanced towards the door of the cage and Zelena shrank as far back as she could in her tiny prison.


End file.
